After The Promise Day
by FullmetalLemons
Summary: Pairings: Ed/Winry. Spoilers: do not read if you have not finished FMA Brotherhood. A 3 chapter story, the 1st chapter contains fluff but the second contains LEMON. Do not read if under 18. Chapter 3 is only fluff.
1. Chapter 1

It had been months since Winry had last seen Edward and Alphonse. She had seen Alphonse in his human body again and broke down in tears, and seen Ed with his limbs back, which held her up as she cried tears of joy. He was honest with his promise- "The next time I make you cry, they'll be tears of joy!" These are the thoughts that flooded Winry's head when she swung open the front door to see Edward standing on her front porch. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gaped in surprise.

"Hiya, Winry. Sorry I didn't call, I just-"

"Edward!" Winry wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. His strong arms held onto her tightly and she felt him breathe a sigh of relief. She buried her face in his shoulder, he was now taller than her and she could easily rest her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you." Edward said easily, something he would have had trouble admitting years ago.

Winry pulled away from him with watery eyes. "I missed you, too." She swallowed the lump in her throat and composed herself. "Oh! Sorry, come inside." She moved so Ed could walk past her with his suitcase in tow. "Where is Al?"

"He's coming in a few days. He had something to tie up with Mustang in Central."

Winry nodded and took Ed's suitcase from him, placing it on the floor. She then began pulling off his coat, one sleeve at a time. Edward blushed lightly. "Winry, I can take off my own coat, you know. I've got both my arms now." He winked at her.

Winry scoffed as she hung his coat in the front closet. "Are you insinuating that my automail was inferior to your arm, Edward Elric?"

Edward smiled. "Of course not, Winry. Your automail is the best in Amestris."

Winry smiled, even though that was a far exaggeration. She approached Ed and slowly began rolling up the shirt sleeve of his right arm. She touched the skin lightly, it was warm and soft. She raised Ed's arm, which was limp in her hand, up to her face. She held his hand to her cheek for a moment before saying, "I'm so glad for you, Ed." She softly kissed his hand before rolling his sleeve back down and leading him into the kitchen by his wrist.

Edward couldn't help but notice how mature Winry looked, and how she was acting. They had always squabbled when they were younger, but were always there for each other when it really mattered. Now they seemed to be acting gentle as they did during the rough times as second nature. Her touch made him forget everything else around him and he almost felt dizzy when she kissed his hand.

"Would you like coffee or tea?" Winry asked, pulling two mugs from the kitchen cabinet.

"Coffee is fine." Edward motioned down the hall. "I'm going to bring my bag upstairs and freshen up."

Winry made the pot of coffee while Ed was getting settled in. The visit they had a few months prior had been a very short one, but she had felt closer to him then she had in 18 years of knowing him. She had slept in one of the spare rooms with him and Alphonse, in rollaway cots pushed together like they had when they were children. They had felt so grateful for each other and she knew that feeling was still here today.

Edward came back to the kitchen and Winry handed him a mug of coffee. "Did you get settled in okay?" She asked, taking a sip from her own mug.

Ed nodded. "I put my stuff in the room next to yours. You don't have anyone staying there, right?" He added, referring to the automail patrons her and Granny sometimes had stay in the spare rooms.

Winry shook her head.

"Where is Granny, anyway?"

"She's with an old friend who just opened a shop in South City, helping her get it set up." Winry saw Ed leaning against the doorframe and added, "You don't want to sit?"

Ed shook his head. "I've been sitting on a train all day." He laughed. "I'd actually love to stretch my legs."

"Do you want to go for a walk down to the river?" Winry suggested. "I'll go with you, if you want."

"That would be great." Ed smiled and placed his empty mug in the sink, Winry following suit.

The two headed back out to the foyer, where Ed fetched his coat, and out the front door. They started down the dirt path leading down towards the river. Ed held his coat in his right hand as Winry walked on his left side. As they walked, their hands brushed each other, making Ed look down and see how closely they were walking. He gently slipped his fingers through hers' to hold onto her hand.

Winry looked up at Ed and smiled when he took her hand. She was happy with the boundaries he crossing. She had known for some time that she loved him. She didn't love him in the way she loved Alphonse. She loved Alphonse as a brother, but she felt something different for Ed.

As they approached the river, she gently knocked her shoulder into his, a playful gesture to get his attention. When he looked at her, she asked him jokingly, "Why did you come before Al? Couldn't wait to see me?"

Ed grinned at her. "Actually, that's not too far off." He slowed his pace until they were both standing still. He faced her, his hand still holding hers'. "Winry…"

Edward began to feel nervous about what he could say to her. Her bright eyes were waiting for him to continue, looking up at him in a way that could make him melt. "I have done nothing but miss you every time I've been away from you for these past six years." His voice caught- he didn't have the courage to say what he was feeling at that moment.

Winry blushed at his confession and admitted, "I've done nothing but miss you, Edward. I used to be so scared that you wouldn't come home." She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "Are you…Are you going to stay home now?"

Winry looked as if she would feel physical pain if Edward told her he was going to be leaving again. Edward nodded. "I'm not leaving anymore, Winry. Me and Al are going to build a new house, on the land where ours' was."

Winry's face lit up at those words. She gripped Ed's other hand with hers' and leaned up so their faces were but an inch apart. She wanted badly to kiss him, but could not bring herself to follow through. She breathed lightly, but could not move her face away, either.

Ed's heart must have stopped with Winry's face so close to his. Gently, he broke one of his hands free of hers' and ran it through her golden hair. He leaned in a bit more and brought his lips to hers', kissing her gently. Thankfully, Winry kissed him back.

When Ed pulled out of the kiss, he leaned his forehead against Winry's. "That was okay, right?" He said in a whisper, even though no one was around for at least a mile to hear them.

"Yes." Winry said, also in a whisper. "Let's lie down." She said.

"Right here?"

"Right here. There's no one around and it's getting dark. Let's stay a while."

Ed nodded, laying his coat on the ground like a blanket and helping Winry to lie down with him. He leaned on his elbow, looking down at Winry, who was lying on her side, facing him. Winry tugged on his arm, to pull him down to lie with her. She brought her lips to his once more, resting her hands on his face, cupping his cheeks.

Edward knew the feelings he had felt for Winry for so long were coming to the surface. It all came together for him when he kissed her- this is what he had always wanted, what he always needed. He realized that he loved her. "Winry." He breathed, pulling away from her lips. She looked at him, almost as if she had done something wrong. She held an expression of confusion. "I love you." He whispered.

Winry breathed a sigh of relief. "I love you, too, Ed. I always have."

Ed wrapped his arms around Winry, holding her close to him. "I'm sorry it took me this long to realize." He apologized.

Winry shook her head. "I'm not." She kissed him gently. "I'm just glad that you do."


	2. Chapter 2

The second night of Ed's stay, he heard a knock on his door as he was lying in bed for the night. "Come in"

Winry opened the door, wearing a nightgown. "Hi, Ed." She took a step into the room. "I was wondering if you wanted to come into my room tonight."

Ed wasn't sure what to make of Winry's request, but he nodded. "Yeah, sure. You mean…for the night?"

"Yes." Winry confirmed. She waited for him to follow her out of the room and into her room next door. A fire was lit in her fireplace and the room was comfortably warm.

"It's nice and warm in here." Edward commented.

Winry moved onto the double bed, patting the space next to her. Edward sat next to her, feeling a bit apprehensive and unsure of where they stood after the other evening at the river.

Winry's heart was beating fast; after their confessions and kissing the other night, she and Edward hadn't had any heart to hearts or physical contact. She slowly moved closer to him, drawing her knees to her chest and resting her head on Ed's shoulder.

Taking this as an opportunity, Ed tested the waters by kissing the top of Winry's head. Winry responded by nuzzling closer to him and lifting her face to kiss his lips. Ed wrapped his arms around her as she raised her body up to match his, her kisses becoming more fluid.

Winry found her hands exploring Ed's body- her right hand resting on his chest and her left hand resting on his neck. Slowly, she moved her right hand further down, until she could feel Ed's lower stomach beneath her hand.

Ed felt Winry's hand moving down on his body and let out a small moan. Winry responded to this kissing him more fervently. Confidently, Ed placed his hands on Winry's waist and lifted her on top of him so that she was straddling him.

Winry let Ed's hands travel up her night dress, pulling away from his kiss when he stopped his hands below her breasts. He was looking at her as if to ask if he was allowed to go further. Winry nodded, placing her hand over one of his and moving it up to her breast. Ed's other hand found its' way to her other breast and Winry moaned as he squeezed them gently. She brought his lips back to his and could feel a rock hard bulge in his pants against her most sensitive area.

Ed didn't protest as Winry lifted his shirt off. He was in a state of ecstasy, feeling sensations he had never felt before. Gently, he lifted Winry's nightgown over her head and leaned down to kiss her breasts that were now exposed. Winry breathed heavily as he caressed and kissed each nipple before bringing his lips back to her mouth.

Winry could no longer stand the torment of Ed's erection beneath her and her hands moved to his pants, undoing the zipper. She wasn't entirely sure what to do, but Edward directed her by helping her slide his pants off. She knelt down in between his legs and glanced up at him as she slowly removed his underwear, almost to make sure it was okay.

Winry stared at his member as if it shocked her, and Ed was almost embarrassed for a moment. Winry's cheeks grew pink as her hands gripped his shaft gently, moving up and down slowly. Edward moaned loudly, and even louder when she knelt further down to suck the tip of his penis. He helped to direct her, guiding her head to control where her mouth went. After a few moments, he sat up and motioned for Winry to lie down. She complied, and he gently rubbed the outside of her underwear.

Winry almost whimpered as Ed teased her for a few moments before pulling her underwear down. Ed's fingers gently found her opening and he slid one inside cautiously. Winry moaned, aching for more. She felt another finger enter her, and her back arched in pleasure.

Edward gently leaned forward and kissed Winry's most private area, spreading her outside lips and gently licking her clitoris. She moaned, encouraging him to continue. He sucked on her, and licked her while his fingers thrust in and out of her opening. She was already wet and ready for him, but he wanted to make sure that Winry was certain of what she wanted to do. He moved up in between her legs, one arm holding his balance and the other holding his throbbing dick.

"Winry, are you sure?" He asked her breathlessly.

She could feel the tip of his penis at her opening, teasing her. "Yes, Edward." Gently, she moved her hand down to his and guided his member closer to her. When she moved her hand away, Edward entered her and she gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Mmm" He slowly thrust inside of her as she adjusted to his size.

Edward leaned forward and kissed Winry's lips. He was feeling the most amazing sensations as her walls hugged his member. He followed Winry's moans and thrust faster, bringing his hand up to touch her breasts. He continued on to suck the nipple of her other breast and she moaned with pleasure. Winry moaned and gasped, "Ah…Ed…" He could feel her walls contracting around him and he kissed her harder, thrusting faster as long as he could. Her body relaxed as her orgasm ended, just in time for Ed to withdraw his member and ejaculate on her lower stomach.

Edward moaned as his ejaculate painted Winry's stomach with a sticky warmth. This surprised Winry, but she stayed still until he was finished. "Ah, Winry. That felt so good…Let me get something to-"He glanced around and grabbed a towel sitting next to the nearby wash basin. He gently wiped his fluids from Winry's stomach.

Winry didn't have any words for their experience, she felt good but exhausted. When Ed lay back down with her, she nuzzled back into his chest and he kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you're home, Edward." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, Winry."


	3. Chapter 3

"Brother, Winry, I'm home!"

Winry and Edward woke to the sound of Al's voice the next morning. Winry gasped and began to pull her clothes on- the pair were both in nothing but their underwear. Winry had fallen asleep on Ed's chest after their intimacy the night before. Edward began pulling on his clothes as well, as they heard footsteps climbing the stairs.

"Winry?"

"Just a minute, Al!" Winry quickly pulled on her shirt and rushed to the bedroom door. She opened it to find Al and his suitcase standing just outside the doorway. "Alphonse, I'm so glad you're here." Winry pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you, Winry." He told her as she pulled away from him. He then noticed Ed standing in the far corner of Winry's room. "Hi, brother." He gave him a knowing grin. "Did you have a slumber party last night?" He joked.

Edward and Winry both blushed bright red. "No!" Edward aid indignantly.

"I asked him to sleep with me." Winry stammered. "I was scared, you know how I get when Granny is away. So nervous about every little noise." She quickly said.

"Ah, okay." Alphonse was still grinning at Ed.

"Here, let's get you settled in. Long train ride, you should freshen up." Winry smiled warmly at Alphonse, picking up his suitcase.

"I've got it, Winry." Alphonse took the suitcase from her, smiling. "I'm getting my strength back, you know."

"I'm so glad, Al." Winry touched his arm gently. "I'll go down and start breakfast. You must be hungry, right?"

Al nodded and headed down the hall. Winry breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Ed. "He knows." She whispered.

Edward crossed the room, placing his hand at her waist. "I know he knows."

"Do you care that he knows?"

Edward shook his head, kissing her lips. "I think he's known even longer than you or I have."

Winry blushed and pulled away from Ed to go downstairs. Edward passed the staircase and instead knocked on the door to the second spare room, where he assumed Al would have put his things. "Come in." Al's voice said from inside.

Ed entered the room and found Alphonse unpacking his clothes into the dresser. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." Al stopped unpacking his suitcase and looked at Ed.

"How are you feeling?" Ed asked.

"I'm feeling great. I'm getting stronger every day, still." Al showed him his arm muscle. "See?"

"That's great, Al." He lightly patted his brother's shoulder. "You're going to need that kind of strength when we start working on the house."

Al grinned. "You're right."

"I'm going to go help get breakfast ready." Ed started to leave, but Al grabbed his arm. "Hmm?"

"I'm really glad for you, Ed. I knew she loved you back." He said sincerely.

Ed sighed, prepared with a list of excuses or ways how "it wasn't like that", but instead he smiled at his brother. "Thanks, Al."

Alphonse played with Den on the front porch while Winry began to clear the breakfast dishes. He followed her into the kitchen, where she began washing the dishes.

"Can I help?"

Winry shook her head. "No, thank you. Why don't you spend some time with Al?"

Edward smiled and pressed his body against hers' from behind. "Don't you get it, Winry?" He gently rested his chin on top of Winry's head.

"Don't I get what, Edward?"

"We've got nothing but time to spend together, the three of us and Granny, and everyone we've met along the way. It will be just like it used to be."

Winry felt her eyes tearing up, and she turned off the kitchen sink. "Ed?" She turned so she was facing him, still enveloped in his arms. "It was all worth it, wasn't it?"

Ed nodded. "I would do it all over again to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. To have my brother here in his right body. To never have to leave home again." He kissed Winry's forehead.

 _"_ _A lesson without pain is meaningless. That's because you cannot gain something without sacrificing something in return. But, once you withstood the pain and overcome it, you will gain a heart that is stronger than everything else. A Fullmetal heart."_


	4. Chapter 4

Some time had passed since the Elrics' return to Resembool. Granny had returned home, and Edward and Alphonse had begun building their new home. Edward and Winry were still very modest with their public affections, but spent most nights together. The group had fallen into a comfortable state of happiness.

Ed and Al were working on the house on a particularly warm day. The structure itself was mostly finished- the foundation had been laid and all of the load-bearing beams were in place. Edward was working on the roof and Alphonse was on the ground, sawing boards to finish the walls.

"Hey, Al!" Ed called down as he climbed down the ladder. He jumped off the last few rungs and onto the ground. "Can I ask you something?"

Al stopped moving the saw and turned towards Ed, wiping beads of sweat off his brow. "Hmm?"

Ed sighed, leaning against Al's workbench. "Remember when we were kids, and we used to argue over who was going to marry Winry someday?"

Alphonse laughed, remembering. "Yeah, I remember."

Ed, who had chuckled as well, stopped laughing. "Would you be terribly upset if I won that argument?"

Al smiled at his brother, setting down his saw. He sighed deeply and pulled Ed into a hug. "I would never be happier to lose an argument with you, Ed."

"Winry, I don't want you coming to the house anymore." Ed told her at dinner that evening.

Winry frowned at him from across the table. "Well, why not? Who is going to bring you lunch?"

Ed shook his head. "I want the rest of it to be a surprise. I don't want you to see it until we're finished. And we can come home for lunch, or pack it up and bring it with us in the morning."

Winry smiled slightly; she was happy that Ed wanted to surprise her. "Well, alright. I won't come by anymore. When do you think you'll be done?"

Ed took a sip of water. "Before your birthday, I think."

"I hope you boys aren't overworking yourselves, especially Al." Granny cut in, peering at the brothers over her glasses.

"We're not, Granny." Alphonse assured her. "My body has become so much stronger since I got it back."

"I know." Granny got up and began clearing the empty plates from the table. On her way into the kitchen, she stopped and said quietly, "I'm proud of you boys."

Winry and Alphonse moved to clear the rest of the dishes and cups from the table, but Ed stopped them. "Let me do it, guys. I uh, wanted to talk to Granny about something anyway."

Winry looked perplexed, but Alphonse simply nodded. "Sure, Brother." Alphonse left the dining room, leaving Winry alone with Ed.

"Is everything alright?" She asked him.

Ed smiled and moved across the table, where he gently put his hand at Winry's waist. "Everything's fine. I want to thank Granny for everything she has done for us over the years."

That made Winry smile. "Edward Elric, would you look at the compassionate man you've become?" She leaned up and kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

Ed waited until he heard her footsteps going up the stairs to bring the rest of the dishes into the kitchen. Granny was washing dishes at the sink. Hearing Ed approach, she joked, "Got the rest of them, shorty?"

Ed placed the dishes in the sink. "Granny, I'm of a perfectly normal height now." He said through clenched teeth.

Granny glanced up at him. "Hmm." She continued washing. "I guess you are. Might have been taller, if you would have drank your milk."

Ed sighed. He had come in there for a reason, and he was now feeling nervous about what he had to say. "Granny?"

"Hmm?"

Ed shifted from foot to foot anxiously. "I…I wanted to talk to you."

Granny paused, looking at Ed. "About what, Ed?"

"I, uh." Edward sighed. "I wanted to say a couple things. And I wanted to ask you something, too."

Granny turned off the sink and dried her hands with a towel. "I'm not getting any younger, Ed." She told him.

Ed nodded. "I wanted to thank you, Granny. For taking care of us all these years. And for making your home feel like ours. Alphonse and I really appreciate it."

Granny looked at him thoughtfully. "You don't have to thank me, Ed. You boys were always like family."

Ed nodded. "I-I know. Just, thank you. For caring about us."

Granny adjusted her glasses, waiting for Ed to continue. When he didn't, she said, "I thought you had something to ask me, too."

Ed nodded again, feeling like a bobble head. "I…" He inhaled deeply, trying to find the right words. "I wanted to ask for your blessing." He exhaled. "To propose to Winry."

The dishtowel in Granny's hand dropped to the floor. Ed bit his lip, looking for some sign of either approval or denial in her face. He saw the old woman begin to shake slightly, and worry flooded his thoughts. He bent down when tears began to run down her face.

"Granny, I-"

Granny shook her head, reaching out and pulling Edward into a hug. Edward tried to remember the last time Granny had hugged him, or if she ever had, for that matter. "Edward Elric, I will give you my blessing twenty times over." The old woman shook as she hugged Ed, who breathed a sigh of relief as he held onto her. "Look at this now, you little jerk, you went and made me cry."

Ed laughed nervously as Granny pulled away. He picked up her towel and handed it to her. "Thank you."

Granny used the towel to dry her eyes. "I've seen this coming for the last 18 years." She sniffled, trying to compose herself. "You've made an old lady very happy tonight, Ed."

Ed put his hand on Granny's shoulder. "And you've made a former shrimp very happy tonight, Granny."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey." Edward nudged Winry gently in her sleep just as his watch read 12:00. "Winry, wake up."

"Mmm?" Winry rolled over sleepily. "What's wrong?"

Ed leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "It's midnight."

Winry opened her eyes slowly. "So what?"

"So it's your birthday." He grinned, kissing her lips quickly. "Happy birthday, Winry."

Winry nuzzled in closer to Ed, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Did you stay up this late just to tell me that?"

"Well, yeah." He admitted.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Winry."

Later in the day, Edward slipped upstairs into Al's room while Winry was downstairs waiting to see the house the brothers had built for the first time. He closed and locked the door behind him.

"Did you get it?" He asked Al nervously.

Alphonse took a small box from his pocket and handed it to his brother. He had just gotten back from Central yesterday afternoon with the exact one Ed had picked out. Ed opened the box and carefully inspected the ring inside. "It's perfect." He said softly. He closed the box and put it in his pocket. He began pacing back and forth, feeling apprehensive. "Okay, I'm going to go now." He told his brother.

Alphonse chuckled lightly. "Stop being so nervous. You pretty much proposed to her already, you know."

Ed groaned. "But this is for real. It's official. We're on a whole different level now."

Al shook his head and squeezed his brother's shoulder. "Ed, you need to calm down. Everything is going to be fine. I've set everything up. Stop worrying."

"I planned out exactly what I was going to say, Al, and now I can't remember a damn thing. My mind has gone completely blank." Ed racked his brain, his hand planted on his forehead, trying to remember exactly what he had been rehearsing in his head for the past two months.

"Anything you say will be great. Just say how you feel."

Ed sighed, sliding his hand down his face. "She's waiting down there." He exhaled deeply. "Okay. I'm going."

"You'll be fine, Brother."

Ed took a deep breath and turned the door handle. He heard his heartbeat instead of his footsteps as he descended the stairs. In the foyer, Winry was waiting. It was a warm summer this year, and she was wearing a sundress, something she rarely wore. Ed swallowed hard, and asked her, "You ready to see the house?" When she nodded, he said, "Then let's get going."

Ed held her hand as they started up the road to the Elric's property. He was trying hard to act normal, but he couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say or how to say it. His hand felt cold and clammy despite the heat.

As soon as the house came into view, Winry squealed with excitement. "Oh, Edward! You and Al have done such an amazing job!" She increased her speed, stopping ten feet away from the house and looking up at it. It was a two story home, a bit bigger than the former house on the property. The brothers had built a shaded porch that wrapped around half the house, and the curtains they had purchased were visible through the new windows. "It looks beautiful."

Ed nodded, his heart racing. "Thank you." He cleared his throat. "Winry, I'm really glad you like it. Because, I was really hoping you would want to live here, with me and Al."

Winry turned to Ed inquisitively. "Well, sure. You mean…you know…with you?"

Ed knew what she meant. He nodded, his hands feeling sweaty with nerves. "Uh, why don't you look inside? It's all done up and everything. We made some of the furniture and bought the rest. I think you'll like it."

Winry smiled at him and headed up the stairs. Edward followed close behind and prepared himself as Winry turned the handle of the front door.

Winry stood frozen as she opened the door. She gasped loudly, her hand flying over her mouth. Spelled out on the floor in flower petals was, "Half my life for half yours?" Winry spun around and found Ed on the porch behind her, kneeling down on one knee. In his hand was an open box containing a sparkling diamond ring. Tears began to fill Winry's eyes.

Ed's voice was quiet, and his hand was shaking. "Winry Rockbell, will you marry me?"

Winry nodded as tears spilled onto her cheeks, her hand still covering her mouth. Ed rose slowly, removing the ring from the box. Winry held out her hand and Ed slipped the ring on her finger. She wrapped her arms around him forcefully, bringing her lips to his.

Ed ran his hand up and down her back as her tears tapered off. He kissed her forehead, relieved that his fears were now gone. Winry held onto him tightly, in a state of complete bliss.

"I love you, Edward."

Ed kissed her lips before moving his hand to her head and resting it on his shoulder. "I love you, Winry."

"This is the best birthday present I ever could have gotten."

Edward smiled, still rubbing her back with his hand. "You still have to see the house. Do you want to see the inside?"

Winry nodded, sliding her hands down from his neck and taking his hand into hers'. "Let's go."

The two walked across the threshold to their new home and their new life, hand in hand.


End file.
